The present invention relates to a gun for performing washing operations by means of a low-pressure and high-pressure jet of water or water solution.
In the sector relating to the washing of objects (such as, for example, machinery, equipment, floors or walls, etc.) equipment referred to by the name of "hydrocleaners" are known, said equipment consisting essentially of an electric pump or volumetric motor pump operating at high pressure, in the region of about 100 bar or more, which supply water or water solution inside a flexible pipe connected to a gun suitably manipulated by the operator.
Said gun comprises a first part consisting of a shut-off valve, generally in the form of a trigger-operated gun; and a second part consisting of the actual spout which terminates in a supply nozzle from which the jet emerges. Supply guns which are able to operate in two different pressure modes, high and low, are known to exist on the market: this is generally obtained by arranging alongside the body of the gun a handgrip which, suitably rotated by the operator, activates or deactivates a second jet alongside the main high-pressure jet, resulting in the low-pressure operating mode, or the high-pressure operating mode, depending on the position of the handgrip.
These known guns, however, are not easy to maneuver and also quite bulky on account of the lateral handgrip designed to activate the "high pressure" or "low pressure" condition. Moreover, in the known guns, it is not easy to determine the operating position of the handgrip operating system, namely whether it is in the "high pressure" position or in the "low pressure" position since it is difficult to see the position of the operating handgrip, rotation of which results in the desired operating mode. Moreover, in said known guns, the operation for activating the "high pressure" mode is fairly slow, being determined by screwing of the handgrip until a closed position of a conical-seat valve is reached; and this operation is also unreliable since the conical sealing seat of the valve may be subject to rapid wear, adversely affecting correct operation of the gun.
Finally, said known guns are heavy and therefore tiring to use.